


I wanna scream, dream, throw a love parade.

by IrisofParadise



Series: Domestic AU [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: The one where Honor and Richard are baking and Honor is excited for her first date with Lucy.
Series: Domestic AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510844
Kudos: 1





	I wanna scream, dream, throw a love parade.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gangstertogangster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/gifts).



> Honor, Richard, and Lucy are all 15

**_Harlem, New York  
March, 2031_ **

Honor hummed along as Nicki Minaj’s singing coursed through the air.

“Pass me the eggs, Rich,” she said more than asked and gesturing lazily towards the end of the counter where she’d placed the egg carton before they’d begun their baking.

She and Richard were in the middle of baking well over three dozen cookies; chocolate chip, peanut butter fudge, and a classic sugar cookie with a Hershey’s kiss right smack dab in the middle. 

Richard handed her the eggs, spoon full of peanut butter fudge batter not being taken from his mouth.

He watched her sing and dance in spot as she stirred the eggs into the batter of sugar cookie dough. Honor only baked like this when she was either nervous, happy, or upset. And judging by her dancing, he was willing to bet all of his dad’s money on her being happy.

“Yo no sé que te dijeron, pero amores yo no ando buscando,” Honor sang, swinging her hips slightly. “Ando suelta, yo no necesito ni siquiera tu billetera.” She snapped her fingers then continued to stir the batter. 

Richard hummed along as Becky G’s voice replaced Nicki’s. He raised an eyebrow, just watching his best friend. 

Honor was very happy. Raybans with neon green lenses perched on her head like a headband. Hips swaying. Singing along to her playlist with the brightest grin he’d probably ever seen on her face.

“Okay, what’s got you all happy?” Richard asked, a friendly smirk on his face. He dipped the spoon back into the bowl of peanut butter fudge batter and tried to scoop the last of it onto his spoon.

Honor shrugged. “I’m just happy.” 

Richard snorted, spoon placed in his mouth once more. 

Honor rolled her eyes but never lost her smile. “Alright… I’m excited for my date tomorrow.”

Richard grinned and tossed his spoon into the sink. “Yeah? Where you taking Lou?”

“This art museum –”

“Gay!” Richard teased, laughing when she just rolled her eyes at him.

“Keep it up and you won’t get to lick the spoons anymore.” 

As expected, Richard made a zipping gesture over his mouth. He winked at her when she just rolled her eyes once more.

“Then I’m thinkin’ bout taking her to this sandwich deli. It’s a little hole in the wall type diner but I heard they’re pretty well known for their po boy sandwiches. Mm, hand me the next cookie sheet.” 

Richard nodded in understanding; everyone knew that Lucy loved sandwiches. He handed her the last cookie sheet and watched as she sprayed it with oil and rolled up the cookie dough into perfect spheres before placing them onto the sheet.

Richard frowned as he took in the two cookie sheets of already baked cookies as Honor popped the sugar cookies into the oven. “Uh, Honor, what are you going to do with all these cookies?”

Honor frowned as she closed the oven and took in the full amount of cookies that she’d made. Truth be told this wasn’t the worse she’d done before. There had been one time where she’d baked two cookies and a batch of brownies and made her own icing for her cakes. Three batches of cookies really wasn’t that bad.

She shrugged.

And as if he’d been summoned, perhaps he just smelled the cookies, Honor’s father walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air and humming in pleasure. 

“What kind of cookies did you make, baby?” 

“Chocolate chip, peanut butter fudge, and sugar cookies.”

Shades nodded in approval, looking at the chocolate chip in longing but knowing better than just to reach other and steal one. Honor took after her mother and had no patience for his impatience when it came to her baking. He had to wait just like everyone else. But he got the first cookie. So it was worth the wait.

Or so he tried to tell himself in order to remain patient.

Rather than focus on his want for cookies, Shades shot a scowl over to Richard who was leaning far too comfortably on the counter. “Fisk.”

Richard nodded and gave him a charming grin. “Mr. Alvarez, how’re you doing?” He asked respectfully.

Shades just scowled even more and didn’t bother gifting Richard with a response. Instead he pressed a quick kiss to his daughter’s head and left the kitchen.

Richard and Honor shared a look as her father left them to their own devices but quickly broke down in giggles.

“Your dad still hates me.”

“I know!”

“It’s been ten years!”

“I know!” Honor squealed between her giggles. “He _still_ thinks that one day you’re gonna try and date me!”

Both shook their heads. 

Honor went back to humming and singing along to the music as she began to clean the kitchen, Richard putting the eggs, butter, and milk into the fridge.


End file.
